The Ultimate Video Game
As promised I have made THE ULTIMATE VIDEO GAME! There are many characters. Be prepared for the Mind-Blowing Awesomeness Characters Ultimate (Kid, Teen, Adult, Cut Hair) Una (Kid, Teen, Adult) Ulta (Kid, Teen, Adult) Manipulator Goku (Kid, Teen, Adult, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta (Kid, Scouter, Adult, GT, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Gohan (Kid, Teen, Adult, Ultimate, GT) Goten (Kid Teen, GT) Future Trunks Future Trunks (Fighting Teen) Trunks (Kid, Teen, GT) Vegito (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Gogeta (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Gotenks (Normal, Kid, Adult, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Gogito (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5) Trunkten (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Krillin Piccolo Tien Chiaotzu Yamcha Hercule (DBZ, GT) Videl Bulma Kami Nail Bulla Mr. Popo Guru Moori Bean Chi-Chi Pan (Normal, Super Saiyan) Roshi Tarble Bardock (Normal, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Uub Dende King Kai North Kai South Kai East Kai West Kai Old Kai Kibito Kibito Kai Great Ape Fasha Hatchiyack Broly (Normal, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) Android 1 Android 2 Android 3 Android 8 Android 12 Android 13 (Normal, Super) Android 14 Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 (Normal, Super) Android 18 (Normal, Super, GT) Android 19 Android 20 Android Imperfect Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form) Nappa Raditz Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, 4th Form, %100 Power) Dodoria Zarbon (Normal, 2nd Form) Cui Frieza Soldier A Frieza Soldier B Appule Ginyu (Normal, Goku's Body) Jeice Burter Guldo Recoome Mecha Frieza King Cold Cooler (Base, 5th Form) Salza Neizu Doore Meta Cooler Buu (Fat, Evil, Super, Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu Dabura Bibidi Babidi Haze Shenron Nuova Shenron Eis Shenron Oceanus Shenron Syn Shenron Rage Shenron Naturon Shenron Omega Shenron Shenron Porunga King Piccolo Drum Cymbal Piano Katas Kami Tambourine Dr. Gero Dr. Myuu Baby General Rildo Giru Gure Saibamen Cell Jr. Human Shenron Naruto (Part 1, Normal, 1 Tail, 2 Tails, 3 Tails, 4 Tails, Sage Mode, 6 Tails, 8 Tails, Nine Tails Chakra Mode, Full Nine Tails, Future Hokage) Sakura (Normal, Adult) Sasuke (Part 1, Sasuke and Sai Arc, Kirin, Taka, Susano'o, Adult) Sai Kakashi (Kid, Part 1, Part 2) Yamato Anko Mitarashi Kurenei Iruka Neji (Kid, Part 1, Part 2) Lee (Part 1, Part 2) Tenten (Part 1, Part 2) Guy Ino (Part 1, Part 2) Shikamaru (Part 1, Part 2) Choji (Part 1, Part 2) Asuma Kiba (Part 1, Part 2) Shino (Part 1, Part 2) Hinata (Part 1, Part 2) Kurenai Gaara (Part 1, Part 2) Temari (Part 1, Part 2) Kankuro (Part 1, Part 2) Sora (Normal, Cloak, 4 Tails) Minato (Jonin, Hokage) Kushina (Normal, Kyuubi) Jiraiya (Normal, Sage Mode) Tsunade (Normal, Hokage) Anko First Hokage: Hashirama Second Hokage: Tobirama Kidomaru Danzo Killer B (Normal, Cloak, Full 8 Tails) Tsuchikage: Onoki Mizukage: Mei Raikage: A Fugaku Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha Deidara Sasori Itachi (Part 1, Part 2, Susano'o) Kisame (Normal, Tailess Tailed Beast) Pain (Normal, Sage of Six Paths) Konan Nagato Hidan Kakuzu Tobi (Normal, Sharingan, Without Mask) Orochimaru (Normal, White Snake Mode) Kabuto (Normal, Snake Cape) Suigetsu Karin Jugo Hogogu Uchiha Spider-Man (All Suits) Nova White Tiger Iron Fist Power Man Iron Man (All Suits) Thor Captain America Ghost Rider (Red, Blue) Beast Captain America Storm Wolverine Rogue Hulk (Normal, Grey) She-Hulk Thing Human Torch Mr. Fantastic Invisible Woman Spyke Punisher Hawkeye Nick Fury Jean Grey (Normal, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix) Angel Jubilee Namor Gambit Iceman Havok Bishop Banshee Hope Summers Marrow War Machine Cable Dr. Doom Blackout Blackheart Justin Hammer Titanium Man Mole Man M.O.D.A.K Green Goblin Doctor Octopus Venom Carnage Scream The Symbiote Vulture Electro Sandman Riot Havok Shocker Scarlet Spider Spider-Carnage Black Panther Dr. Strange Mordo Loki Daredevil Electro The Lizard Red Skull Deadpool Juggernaut Ultron Wasp Ant-Man Anti-Venom Anti-Carnage She-Vemon Super Skrull Fin Fang Foom Poison Spider-Man (3029) Vipor Super-Man Batman Wonder-Woman Martian Man Hunter Ms. Martian Aquaman Flash Kid Flash Superboy Wonder-Girl Super-Girl Aquaboy Batboy Batgirl Robin Starfire Cyborg Beast Boy Raven Terra Joker Lex Luthor Riddler Mr. Freeze Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Max Tennyson Alan Julie Ship Humongasaur Spidermonkey Echo Echo Jetray Brainstorm Chromastone Big Chill Swampire Goop Alien X Wildmutt Greymatter FourArms XLR8 Diamondhead Ripjaws Stinkfly Heatblast Cannonball Ghostfreak Spitter Upchuck Wildvine Eye Guy Ditto Benwolf Benmummy Benvicktor Waybig Eon Lodestar Nanomech Rath Waterhazard NRG Armodrillo AmpFibian Fasttrack ChamAlien Terraspin Eatle Clockwork JuryRigg Shocksquatch Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate Waybig Ultimate Echo Echo Ultimate Humongasaur Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate Canonbolt Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate Ben Dan Kuso Shun Kazami Marucho Runo Julie (Bakugan) Alice Masquerade Mira Baron Ace Spectra Gus Drago (All Evolutions) Tigrerra (All Evolutions) Preyas (All Evolutions) Skyress (All Evolutions) Gorem (All Evolutions) Hydranoid (All Evolutions) Elfin (All Evolutions) Ingram (All Evolutions) Wilda (All Evolutions) Percival (All Evolutions) Nemus (All Evolutions) Helios (All Evolutions) Vulcan Brontes Macubass Elico Johnny Test (All Costumes) Dukey Test Susan Test Mary Test BlingBling Boy Mr. Mittens Mr. Test Mrs. Test Joni West Bumber Gil Brain Freezer Dark Veagan Sissy Wacko Zizrar Shadower Reaper Souless Darkness Anti Aang (Kid, Teen, Adult, Avatar State, Full Avatar State) Monk Gyatso Zuko Katara Sokka Toph Suki Iroh King Bumi Paku Piandao Korra (Kid, Teen, Avatar State) Mako Bolin Asami Lin Tenzin Pema Ikki Jinora Meelo Tarrlok Amon Hiroshi Sato Chi Blocker Azula Mai Ty Lee Red Ranger (All Suits) Blue Ranger (All Suits) Yellow Ranger (All Suits) Pink Ranger (All Suits) Black Ranger (All Suits) Green Ranger (All Suits) Thunder Ranger Easter Eggs Goku (Super Saiyan 5) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) Coreiza Broly (Super Saiyan 4) Super Saiyan 5 Bardock Hero Mode Characters Custom Character 1 (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Custom Character 2 (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Custom Character 3 (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Custom Character 4 (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Custom Character 5 (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) Story Mode The Story Mode takes you through The Ultimate Future. You unlock characters, items, costumes, and other various items when you get further. Boss Battles Boss Battle 1: Ultimate vs Una and Ulta (Final Part of Training!) Boss Battle 2: Ulta vs Kabuto (Protect The City!) Boss Battle 3: Ulta and Ultimate vs Mysterious Man (Don't Let Him Beat You!) Boss Battle 4: Goop vs Shadow (Mysterious Man's True Identity!) Boss Battle 5: Ulta and Goop vs Shadow (We'll Show Him!) Boss Battle 6: Ultimate, Goop (Near Death) and Ulta (Near Death) vs Shadow (I'll Take Care of This!) Boss Battle 7: Ultimate vs Reaper (Why Are You Taking His Place!) Boss Battle 8: Una vs Anti (The Girls Fight!) Boss Battle 9: Goku vs Reaper (Need Help!) Boss Battle 10: Ultimate, Goku (Near Death), and Una (Near Death) vs Anti (Surrender Anti!) Boss Battle 11: Reaper vs Ultimate and Goku (Reaper Returns!) Boss Battle 12: Ultimate vs Reaper and Souless (I WILL AVENGE GOKU!) Boss Battle 13: Naruto and Ultimate vs Reaper and Darkness (Your The Last Ones Left!) Boss Battle 14: Naruto and Sakura vs Darkness (You Can't Escape!) Boss Battle 15: Ultimate, Una, Ulta, Goku, Naruto, Alien X, and Sakura vs Death (The Final Battle!) Shop The Shop is a feature in the game that you can use to buy items, costumes, stages, and even characters. Once you buy the shop out, you'll get a trophy and you will also be able to customize your own shop do that the further you get in the game, the more people buy at your shop, and the more U Coins you get. Stages Ultimate City (Morning, Noon, Evening, Night) Leaf Village Sand Village Grass Village Mist Village Mount Myoboku Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening) Five Kage Summit Training Field Vincity Madara's Hideout Great Naruto Bridge Rockyland Wasteland Underworld Otherworld Yardratt Namek Storm Cloud Ravine World Tournament Temple Hyperbolic Time Chamber Orochimaru Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) Uchiha Hideot (Normal, Destroyed) Akatsuki Hideout Forest of Dead Trees Grasslands Ruined City Ruined Namek Air Temple Water Tribe Earth Kingdom Fire Nation Republic City Manta Volcano Ultimate City Park Shadow 5 Hideout Johnny Test's House Cave Glacier Inside Buu Ultimate's School Inside Frieza's Ship Inside Goku's Ship Soundtracks You can choose the soundtracks in your battle for this game The End Of The Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_XGze9ZiLw True Power: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IORqMGygZPU Faith: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y07CSeFuEM0&feature=relmfu My Wrath: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywHnI4nLSQ8&feature=relmfu We Always Have Hope!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toEi-hIzlik&feature=relmfu Rise of the Dragon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNvlrFrvfJs Love: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AamtwmrQ7hw Awaken: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoeUzHXVM2w&feature=endscreen&NR=1 I've Failed: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AWbgkRpYwc Give It All You've Got: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI3w2y_jssI You Can't Win: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l306MApnolU&feature=related New Future: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZj6m6Mri1g&feature=related Peace: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Es0sH5e3Ce4&feature=related Golden Beast, Come Out!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_Wzco8K4CA Hope Ya Like Training!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GB7OY9vK_dM&feature=channel&list=UL Evenly Matched: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZQEWDM7_XM&feature=relmfu Credits Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi_Ttfn98js&feature=relmfu Achieved The Ultimate Power: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEkzvpw2s0c Trophies The Ultimate Warrior!: Unlock All Trophies You Know Your Stuff: Achieve your first S++ Rank Go Easy: Fight in an online battle for the first time. Saiyans, Namekians, Majins, Androids, Aliens, Ice-Jins and Humans!: Unlock all DBZ characters All Ninjas Assemble: Unlock all Naruto characters Go, Go Power Rangers!: Unlock all Power Ranger characters Just Thwip It: Unlock all Spiderman characters Time To Suit Up!: Unlock all Iron Man characters For Asgard!: Unlock all Thor Characters The Fantastic 4: Unlock all Fantastic Four characters Avengers Assemble!: Unlock all Avengers characters Mutant Army: Unlock all X-Men characters The Rider: You've unlocked all Ghost Rider characters DC Universe: Unlock all DC characters. Creatures of the Night: Unlock the Shadow 5 The Life of a Boy Named Johnny Test!!!: Unlock all Johnny Test characters I Will Save the World!: Create your hero for the first time Ultimate Character Roster: Unlocked all characters Infinite Destruction!: You've unlocked all attacks Things Just Keep Getting Better!: You've collected 100,000,000 U Coins Sold Out!: You've bought everything avalible at the Shop Wow, Thanks!: You've unlocked all Easter Eggs Come on Out Shenron!: You've summoned Shenron for the first time Porunga, Come Out!: You've summoned Porunga for the first time Perfect Music Collection: You've unlocked all BGM I Saved the World!!: Complete the Hero Mode Ultimate City Will Never Go Down!: You've completed Story Mode Let's Go Again!: You've earned 10 draws in an Online Battle Keep Going!: You've won 100 fights in Online Battle Weakling!: You've lost 10 battles in Online Battle Item Collector: You've unlocked all items Destroyer: You've destroyed 5,000 objects Nothing Can Stop You: You gotten 10,000 orbs Special Content: You've gotten all DLCs for the game Release Date U.S.A: June 9th, 2012 Japan: July 15, 2012 Australlia: November 5th, 2012 Playable Systems Nintendo DSI, 3DS PSP Playstation Vita Playstation 3 XBOX 360, XBOX 720 Wii Online Battling XBOX Live PSN Internet Connection (Wii) Playable Eras This game has a very special feature. You are able to play in every Marvel, DC, DBZ, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Ben 10, Bakugan, and Avatar video game ever made with the Roster and Fighting Engine of this game. Downloadable Content (DLC) There are a few DLCs for The Ultimate Video Game, 5 in total. The last 2 are only avalible for the Limited Edition version of this game. Every DLC in this game is free and is for every console and handheld console 1.Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, and Future Trunks Fusion. Name: Gogehanunksten Species: Saiyan 2.Ultimate and Una's Soon To Be Daughter. Name: Usua Species: Saiyan 3.Custom Ultimate Attacks 4.Infinite U Coins (Only For Limited Edition) 5.Control of Boss Battles (Only For Limited Edition) Modes Story Mode Battle Mode Hero Mode Training Mode Hack and Slash Mode Phoenix Force Fighter Mode Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Video Games